Elleressa Volstraiger
Presentation Birth : Elleressa was born during the first battle for Denon, prior to the sacking of Coruscant. Daugther of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Umbriss and Darth Corvus, she was destined to rule over the sith in the years to come, destined to a promissing future under the Imperial banner. Already born, her power within the force was considerable, able to levitate objects around her few hours after her birth. She was considered as a precious gem by her father and was put under the protection of some of the most notorious men of the Imperial Guard while being kept under protection in the luxurious quarters of her parents on the Imperial Dreadnought "The Crescent Moon" that was orbiting the world at war. Her future was almost certain for her parents, promisses of power and influence had been made. But all was changed for the worst or the best depending on the point of view. A group of Republic Soldiers lead by the jedi Master Rulothis boarded the "Crescent Moon" in order to cut the campaign short by assassinating the sith lord responsible for the invasions on the planets surface, Darth Umbriss. Secretly, they advanced towards the ships private quarters hoping to find him at night time in his sleep, the imperial guards were cut down in haste and at their entry in the room nothing could be found except a little baby resting in her bed. A tough choice had to made then, put it out of its misery or take it with them. Master Rulothis took the second option and took the child in his care, evacuating his forces as quick as he could, a disturbance in the force had made Darth Umbriss aware of the presence of the Republic troops and he was making haste for the docking clamps in order to intercept them, but it was too late. At his arrival, few soldiers stayed behind leaving the necessary time for the ship to manoeuver and leave for the closest Republic frigate. Umbriss massacred the remaining soldiers and furious turned his attention towards the cities below, the jedi had made him loose control for one of the rare times and he ordered a orbital strike on the planet, his entire fleet opening fire and reducing the republic troops, imperial troops and citizens to oblivion. By that time, he turned his attention on the Republic fleet manoeuvering and ordered all ships open fire on their hyperdrives, but it was too late, most of the ships jumped to hyperspace and were out of the sith lords reach and his daughter with them. Training : Elleressa was brought up as a jedi, most of her potential locked away by mental barriers instaled by the Jedi Council to keep her potential in check, and that without her being concious of their actions. Under the guidance of Master Rulothis, she followed the regular formation of a padawan, learning about the different cultures of the galaxy, species, languages, sciences, ... . Her knowledge of the Jedi Code was brought to her in the most unorthodox way, she had been taught to follow it but not let it guide her every actions, her vision of it would have qualified her more as a Gray Jedi. She progressed quickly and prooved herself a cunning individual, never running away from danger and coming to the help of those in need. It was no surprise that her training on the forest world of Tython would end quickly. She passed the last trials at the age of 17 and accomplished them succesfully and was by then made a Jedi Knight in the service of the Jedi Order and the Republic. The Cold War : The cold war has always been a troubled period for the Republic. From each corner of the Galaxy, the empire tried to expand its influence, reaching deeper and deeper into the core worlds, suffocating the weakened Republic. From this point intelligence has always been the most important factor of the war. All depended on the ways informations were relayed and countered. Elleressa stood during the cold war as part of the response teams, she was sent on what was the secret frontlines to help the republic in their actions against the Empire and that politicaly or with brute force. She made herself a expert in aggresive negociations. Taking in part in missions on Alderaan, Tatooine, Sullust, Corellia, and many others. During these times, Elleressa got dispatched to Denon once more in order to repel a Imperial Occupation of the system. At her arrival in the system, she joined the remaining republic defenders and the resistance soldiers lead by the her former Master who took on a new padawan. The battles proved to be fierce and all form of resistance was slowly being crushed under the imperial boot. Before they could notice the system had recieved reinforcements from the Empire, a entire armada dropping out of hyperspace. Shuttles began the land dropping more and more troops on the last frontline, darth umbriss walking out of one. He was responsible for this second invasion but took it more personally. He cut in the resistance like a sword in flesh, dropping every corpse who stood in front of him. He then arrived at the last evacuation sector and was confronted to the remnants of the Republic and the Master that took his daughter. He then engaged into a fight with him, toying around without wielding his lightsaber, deflecting every single blow from the jedi master with a flick of the hand before ripping him in half with the force, claiming his own justice. Only the screams of his new padawan being dragued into the evacuation dropships could be heard over the sound of the republic shuttles taking off. Umbriss prepared for the final blow, but noticed the young Jedi Knight evacuating with the republic forces and ordered a cease fire that was immediatly acknowledged, he saw in her eyes those that he lost 28 years ago on this same world and let them go. Leaving the last republic shuttles leave the system, he secured victory for the Empire, he secured his power over the sith and over his daughter. Elleressa was finaly made a Jedi Master at the end of the Denon campaign, and was destined to pass on the knowledge she recieved from her former Master who died there. The Revanite Plot : 6 Years ago, Elleressa took part into the fights against the Revanites, present during the Battle of Rishi. She helped Master Satele and the loyal crew members of the Republic Fleet stop the revanite traitors who had infiltrated their ranks and who menaced the peace in the galaxy. She was present when the revanites plan failed and that the coalition was created in order to stop Revan once and for good. During the coalitions presence on Yavin 4, she fought on the frontlines, she fought against the revanites with the best of her soul and secured many objectives in the name of the coalition. Leading the troops under her command towards victory during the attack against the rebirth temple. But it was too late, Master Satele and the other Coalition leaders failed to secure victory when the spirit of the Emperor was revived. All could sense this tremor in the force, all could feel his presence, sith, jedi, soldiers, mercenaries, all knew they did all this for nothing. The emperors revival did not only affect the galaxy, it affected her directly, the disturbance in the force was powerfull enough to shatter the wards that had been placed around her mind to shield her potential. Memories from a distant past flew into her, visions of the future passed by in instants. What had been hidden from her, her origins, her reason to be had been revealed to her. Physical Description Elleressa wass a tall and rather well balanced individual, neither too muscular nor too fin. In her prime, she was able to build her body to master the jedi arts in their most varied forms, making use of a disciplined spirit in a disciplined body. Her facial figures were quite uncommon for a human, a quite pale skin, with pure silver eyes and hair. No much scars could be found on her body either. As if she rarely got injured. * Size : 1m82 * Weight : 72kg As for her equipement, Elleressa wore a uncommon garb for both a jedi and a knight. A black 3/4 jacket of fine confection, high leather boots, a regular jean and a hood. This permitted her to pass incognito into places were no one else could go and approach civilians with ease without raising any suspicion. Her notable weapon was a lightsaber with a pure white crystal core that mostly had the capacity to channel the force. Moral Description Elleressa believes in the Unifying Force theory, she doesn't believe in kindness nor in pity. For her the world is a nuance of gray that must be kept such a way to maintain the balance. There is no light nor dark side, only the force. She does not walk away on those in need except if her priorities demand it, nor does she fight for no good reason. She is calm in her mind, but knows that no emotion can be totaly supressed. Her time as a jedi might be over now that the Jedi Order is gone, but her time as a Warden of the Force has just began. Category:Human Republic